


NARCISSISTIC

by Iouistomlinson



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Deephwi, F/M, M/M, School, deepwink - Freeform, narcisstic!jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iouistomlinson/pseuds/Iouistomlinson
Summary: Park Jihoon, the school's playboy. He got the whole school wrapped around his fingers.Students, teachers, everyone LOVES him.And he knows that.But really, there's no one that loves him more than himself.♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡And there's Bae Jinyoung, the school's loser. He always had his fringe down until you can't even see his face.He only has one friend named Daehwi, known as the official gay.No one would notice him, most people doesn't even know about his existence.Not until one day... where Jinyoung turned over a new leaf and Jihoon's life went upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Attention.

Park Jihoon could feel the stares and gazes, from left to right, up and down. The students in the hallway have all their eyes on him. Jihoon knows about the hot attention he's getting. 

He smirks.

 

And he sure is loving it.

 

He looks around to the left and right, all the students are lined up by their lockers, making way for ‘The School King’, as what people would call him. He gives them a warm smile and winked at the cute girls, and even boys. One by one, the girls went down on their knees.  _ Strike _ . The power of the wink king.

While he got all the love from the girls, there’s only two different reactions from the boys. They either hate it so much that it drives them crazy-- or they freaking love it that also it drives them crazy. Eitherway, it doesn’t matter. 

Give him all the hates and loves.

As long as he gets all the  _ attention _ . 

 

There isn’t a single person that dares to come closer to him, well except for his best friend, Park Woojin (and those bitch girls that won’t stop clinging on him). He really can’t stand their presence. It annoys the hell out of him. But oh well, as long as he gets the good stuff, why does it matter anyways?

Out of all his side hoes, there’s this one girl that he can (kind of) stand.  _ Are they dating? _ Jihoon himself is not sure. She asked him to be her boyfriend a few weeks ago. It doesn’t matter much. Relationships aren’t all that special to him . The numbers of girls (and boys) that he dated are countless. He doesn’t even remember most of their names. Unless they’re good in bed, that is.

His current girlfriend is Park Sung Hyo. She’s pretty cute. Really good in bed too, definitely remarkable. She’s actually his favourite fuck buddy. 

Speaking of her, here she comes. 

 

She gives him a sexy grin, which he returned. “How’s my boyfriend today?” She asks, fixing his collar while looking at him straight in the eye. “Better after I see you.” Jihoon flirts, giving her the legendary wink.

 

“Heh, feisty.” She remarks. He knows she could not resist his charm.

 

“You’re getting even more attractive each day, babe! Calm down on it. I don’t want other girls looking at you,” She adds while giving him a pout, trying to look cute. He laughs and pat her head.

 

“Sorry then. I can’t help being so handsome.” She gives him a sour face. Well, it’s true, isn’t it?

 

“Anyways.. tomorrow night at my place?” She asks. He only gives her a nod.

 

“Don’t do it with any other girls, okay sweetie? Or else we are over.” She adds sternly, giving him a playful glare.

 

“Oh babe! How could you say that. Of course I won’t cheat on you. You’re the only one for me.” He says with a sweet smile.

 

“I trust you. Bye Jihoonie~” She waves and walks away.

 

_ Bullshit. _

_ What makes you think I’m gonna stay still? I’m gonna do it with 10 other girls before you. _

Jihoon only giggles at the thought. He thinks it's pretty stupid. She should have known what she is signing up for when she asks him out.

 

Even if she finds out, he knows that she will still continue being his fuck buddy.

I mean, no one does it better than him. It happened multiple times already. What's the point of even dating? Just for the status?

 

Shaking off his thoughts, he goes inside his classroom. All his classmates are already inside. He's late again. It's not his first time. He's lucky today that the teacher aren't inside yet. 

He walks and make his way to his seat. Beside him is Park Woojin, his best friend. “Hey.” Woojin greeted him.

 

“Hello.”

 

“I guess you'll never come right in time, huh?” Woojin said sarcastically. 

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. He just came in and he already have to deal with his sarcastic ass. “Yes. Got a problem with that?”

 

If it's not for the fact that they're best friends since childhood, he would never be friends with someone like him.

 

While talking, Jihoon could feel someone staring at him. It's not like it's rare or anything. It's pretty normal if he would say so. It's a bit uncomfortable though.

He turns his head around, only to see a boy looking down as soon as he got caught staring at him. He has dark hair, his fringe covering his eyes. His face is too small that he couldn't even see his face. What a loser. At least get a better haircut. I bet he's still a virgin.

And jeez, he knows he's pretty but calm down with the stares.

Who is he, anyways? He had never seen him before. He must be that much of a loner if Jihoon himself can't even remember his face. He feels pity for the poor kid. 

 

Jihoon plastered a smile on his face, trying to be nice. While he mentally says,  _ stop staring at me, you freak.  _ The gloomy boy looks away shyly.

 

_ Hmm, he must be one of my fans. _

_ This is fun. _

 

Jihoon thought of giving him more fanservices when suddenly another boy takes a seat beside the gloomy boy, taking all of the boys’ attention. 

He recognizes the boy. His name is Lee Daehwi. You could say he's quite famous if even Park Jihoon knows his name. But again, who wouldn't know who Daehwi is? Everyone knows the most gayest person in school.

Daehwi smiles at the gloomy boy and gives him something. It is a drink. The gloomy boy nods and gives Daehwi a small hug. Jihoon could see Daehwi's cheek turning a bit red.

 

_ Who is this kid? They look close. Are they friends? I've never seen Daehwi that red. _

 

Jihoon shakes away his thoughts. Why should he care anyways? It's none of his problem. 

 

“So, you're finally done staring at them. If I didn't know you, I would've think you're in love with one of the two.” Woojin said. He receives a glare from Jihoon.

 

“Would you kindly shut your mouth, please?”

 

“As you wish, princess.” Woojin snuck out his tongue.

 

Jihoon returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna One is disbanding tomorrow, I don't know why I'm doing this :)


	2. Chapter 1

“Good morning, class.” The teacher greets the class. The noisy classroom finally turned quiet after the arrival of the teacher. So is Jihoon. 

Jihoon may look as the typical bad boy, but he knows how to get the teacher's hearts. So it's not just the students, the teachers adores him as well. He's loved.

“Today,” The teacher coughed. “I'm going to return the examination paper. I hope everyone is ready.”

The whole class groaned. Jihoon, however did not. He just smiles proudly even if his results are yet to be announced. He knows he did well.

 

_He's born with beauty._

 

_He's also blessed with the brain._

 

_What can he say? He's perfect._

 

“Unfortunately for some of you, I'm pretty disappointed.” He said as he exchanges glances with a few people.

 

“But for some of you, you did really well.” He adds. “I'm going to call up the names from those who did the best to the worst.”

 

Jihoon silently grins. At this point, he's just waiting for his name to be called, stands up and wait for the applauses. Like what always happens.

 

“The person who did the best this time is….., ” says the teacher.

 He is ready to stand up when suddenly..

 

“Wow, I'm surprised.” He adds.

 

_Huh, surprised?_

 

_Surprised of what?_

 

_Did I get a perfect score? It must be because I did too well._

 

_That must be it.._

 

“Congratulations, Bae Jinyoung!”

 

_What!?_

 

The whole classes starts making noises, wondering who is he. _How could whoever that person is beat Jihoon? This must be fake._ He could hear someone whispers.

He, himself is shocked. And definitely pissed.

 

_Yah! I'm also wondering the same thing. Who is this person anyways?!_

 

They could hear a loud clap and cheers from a particular person, Daehwi. That attracts the class’ attention, making them all turn around facing him. The boy next to Daehwi stands up. Daehwi is giving him a pat in the back.

 

“Jinyoung! I'm so proud of you ah!” Daehwi's high-pitched voice could be heard by everyone there.

 

Jihoon also turned around. He's also curious at who the boy is. The boy Daehwi was talking about is none other than the gloomy boy he saw just now.

 

_That's the Bae Jinyoung?_

 

_That's the guy who beats me?_

 

Jihoon couldn't believe it.

 

The boy with messy hair makes his way to the front, taking his paper.

 

“Jinyoung, you improved a lot. I'm proud of you.” The teacher said while giving him the paper. Jihoon could see the marks written on the paper. It was the perfect score, 100%. As much as a genius he is, he himself had never gotten it.

 

“T-thank you..” The boy mutters and walks back to his seat.

 

The class is quite, still in shock. The silence is cut off by Daehwi's loud clap, congratulating his seatmate. “I knew you could do it.”

 

Park Jihoon, he is furious. His hands is trembling. He feels so mad. His face is turning red from the anger. He clenches his fist, trying to calm down.

 

_Who is this boy and why is he suddenly beating me?_

 

“Yah, Jihoon. Calm down. You don't want people to see that side of you.” Woojin whispers to him.

 

Jihoon huffs in return. “I know, shut up. Shut up.”

 

The teacher continues. “The second person is….. Park Jihoon! Congratulations!”

 

Jihoon stands up and make his way. The class claps at the sight of the boy. Jihoon slightly smirks.

 

_Look, gloomy boy. At least I have people clapping for me. What's the point of being number one if no one cares about you._

 

He looks at his paper. The paper reveals a 96 mark. He is not satisfied with the number. And he's also still not satisfied with the fact that he's not in first place.

 

He bites his lip hard. If he isn't in public, he would've thrown away the paper. _Ugh, this sucks. I still have to maintain calm._

 

“You still did very well, Jihoon-ah. Congrats.” The teacher said, smiling.

 

Jihoon returns the smile, bitterly. He hopes it looks genuine enough for them because he really can't handle this shit anymore.

 

The anger inside him is still building up and it reaches a point where he's not sure if he could take it.

 

_I must be first place._

 

_I must do something._

 

That's when he makes the conclusion that the gloomy boy had cheated.

 

“Everyone!” He says, catching all the attention.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I didn't know people will actually read this.. so I didn't think of continuing this.. aha.  
> But still, thanks for the comments TT, I appreciate it.  
> I'm not sure if I should continue this because I actually had never finished a story, hehe..  
> And for the short chapter too, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, Wanna One.. I miss them....


	3. Chapter 2

"Everyone!"

 

The loud yell could be heard by anyone in the class.

Everyone's attention is now on Jihoon.

_Just like what he wanted._

 

"I-" He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I have something to say."

 

"You know that I've always been first, right?" Jihoon says. He is replied by a bunch of 'Yes's and nods. "So, listen. Don't you think it's weird that there's suddenly some nobody beating me all of a sudden?"

 

While the class had a questionable look, Park Woojin was different. Woojin just looks at him in disbelief. He could not believe what he just heard.

 

 _Wow, he's really exposing himself. Is he an idiot or what?_ Woojin thought as he mentally facepalms himself.

 

Jihoon, on the other hand was too eager to 'expose' the gloomy boy so that he can be on the top once again. He had forgotten about his long-covered mask. 

You must think that it's stupid to make a big deal out of this situation, right? Well, that's Park Jihoon for you.

He looks directly at Jinyoung with a stern face. "What's your name again? Jinying? Jinya? Whatever."

 

Upon the call of his name, Jinyoung suddenly feels anxious. No one could see his face because of his fringe covering half his face, but anyone could tell he is nervous.

 

"For your information, it's Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung." Daehwi stated.

 

Jihoon scoffs, "Yes, right." From a distance, Daehwi could hear a faint 'I did not ask him', making him slightly annoyed but he decided to calm himself. Daehwi whispers to Jinyoung, "Why is he being like this?" Jinyoung just shrugs in return.

 

"Back to my announcement.." Jihoon coughs once. "I'm gonna make it clear and short."

 

"Bae Jinyeng has cheated."

 

Jinyoung is utterly shocked. He starts feeling more and more anxious, as if he wasn't already nervous. He gulps. He has never cheated in his whole life. He could not believe what he just heard.

 

"Look at him being all nervous. It must be true." Jihoon adds.

 

 _I know that he is stupid. But I didn't know he's this stupid._ Woojin thought.

 

Daehwi's temper has gone over the top. His blood was boiling. "Yah! How could you say that? And it's BAE  J I N Y O U N G."

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Say what? The obvious truth?"

 

"He worked so hard for it. What do YOU know?!" Daehwi started raising his voice. He stands up and starts pointing to Jihoon.

 

"Well, I obviously know better than yo--" 

 

"You know what? He studied for six hours a da--"

 

"Lalalala~ I cannot hear yo--"

 

Their heated argument is interrupted by a loud clap. They both turned around in unison, finding the person who just disrupted their conversation, with an annoyed face. They were ready to shoot daggers to the said person.

But as they realised, it was their teacher.

 

"First of all. Daehwi, sit down." The teacher says calmly.  Daehwi sits down quietly as he shoots his glares to Jihoon. He did not try to hide his clear irritation.

 

Jihoon smirks.

 

"Now, Jihoon.."

 

Before the teacher could finish the sentence, Woojin stands up and drags Jihoon out of the classroom.

 

"We're going to the toilet!" Woojin shouts one last time before shutting the door loudly.

 

Grabbing his hand tightly, Woojin pulls Jihoon in force as they walk to a certain place. Jihoon winces. 

 

"Woojin! Calm down. It hurts. Ack!" They finally stopped and arrived in the toilet. Woojin glares at him, making Jihoon gulps in return. Woojin is somewhat scary when he's angry. Right now, Woojin looks seriously done.

_Ha ha, I'm screwed._

 

"Yah! Park Jihoon. Am I your manager or something? Why do I have to keep fixing your problems whenever you accidentally expose your ugly self!?"

 

Jihoon pouts. "It's not my fault."

 

"Not your fault, really?" Woojin starts raising his voice. "I swear. You need to stop fucking it up. You're lucky that I'm your friend." 

 

Jihoon knew that he could not solve this problem alone. He's glad that Woojin can still stand him. And he's glad that Woojin is always willing to help him, thought he will never admit it.

 

"Jeez, okay. I'm sorry. What do I do now?"

 

Woojin smirks. "I have a plan."

 

"What?"

 

"Just act pitiful and you'll be fine."

 

"Again? I don't think people will buy it anymore."

 

"Don't worry. People here are dumb." (lol) "Just do as I say."

 

 

-♡-

 

They returned to the classroom with a smug look in their face. The class' attention is back to then. Woojin takes a seat on his seat while Jihoon stands in the front. 

Daehwi has a suspicious look on his face. He's interested to hear what Jihoon has to say. Will he piss him off even more or will he finally admit to his own mistake? Though he doubt the second one will happen.

 

"Hello everyone. I'm Jihoon." Jihoon bows.

 

_What ceremony is this? Ha._

 

"I'm sincerely sorry for what has happened.  I was overreacting and I was just very sad and disappointed that I did not get first place.  You guys know I'm really sorry, right? Will you guys forgive me?" Jihoon pouts, trying to act cute in hope people will forget whatever happened. 

 

The class just awed in return, admiring the adorable boy.

 

_"Yeah, we totally understand.'_

 

_'So cute~"_

 

_'Jihoon would never do that.'_

 

 Almost all of them agreed. How could they ever resist the charm of Park Jihoon.

Despite that, one person is clearly disastified and he did not try to hide it.

 

Daehwi sneers. "I can't believe this, really." Daehwi, being the one of the only normal person in the class decided to speak up. "You are so fake, Jihoon! How could anyone be deceived by him? Oh my god, everyone, open your eyes for god's sake! He's just acting cute so you guys would forgive him."

 

The whole class turned silence. 

 

_'Hmmm.. that kinda makes sense.'_

 

_'Now that I think about it...'_

 

Jihoon was not worried. He knew that no matter what he does, people will still worship him as long as he acts cute. "You guys don't actually believe him, right? Do you?" Jihoon says cutely, pretending to sulk.

 

While there's still some people that falls for it, it's safe to say.. The charm does not work anymore. The class did not give a response to his act. It makes him feel a bit embarrassed. 

Yes, for the first time, no one reacts to his 'aegyo'. Ever since a child, he would be adored whenever he shows his cute act. He really feels ashamed now. Why are they not responding? Why are they not calling me cute? 

Jihoon grits his teeth. closing his fist tight. Other than embarrassed, he is also pissed. He is pissed at a certain boy named Jinyoung with his dark thick hair.

 

_Curse him. If it's not for him, none of this would ever happen._

 

_This is all his fault._

 

_He's the reason that I was accused of being a bitch, which I'm not!_

 

The class starts gossiping about Jihoon. A lot claiming that they feel betrayed. Some admitting that they already knew, even if they don't. Harsh comments that he could hear even from afar.

 

_'I've always knew that he's that type of person'_

 

_'Right?'_

_'He's so fake!'_

 

_'I can't believe he's like that.'_

 

_'Jihoon! Just return to your seats!'_

 

Jihoon's face is flushed. He returns to his seat in silence. He knows that he's still the center of attention. Though that's now he would like it. He decided to just ignore it.

Luckily for him, the class ends just a few minutes after. Without hesitation, he drags Woojin out of the classroom as fast as possible, avoiding all the stares and glares.

As if he wasn't already pissedbefore, he's definitely very much angry now.  He could not stop thinking of the gloomy boy. The cursed boy that he's very much sure the reason to this problem.

 

"Did you see that, Woojin?" Jihoon scoffs. "This is all because of that guy, Jinyeng or whatever!"

 

Woojin did not reply for a while. "You do know that it's partly your fault, right?"

 

"Ugh, what do I do now. Help me, Woojiniee~" Jihoon pleads. He knows that his charm doesn't work on Woojin so he didn't bother to act cute to him. But he's really desperate this time.

 

Woojin sneers. "I don't know. You help yourself this time. I'm tired of babying you."

 

"Woojin--" Before Jihoon could finish his sentence, Woojin is already far from him. 

 

Jihoon huffs in frustation.

 

He's going crazy and all he knows is that it is Bae Jinyoung's fault.

And he will not let him go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update. Honestly, I kinda lost motivation. And really, this chapter sucks. I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors. 
> 
> And,, I miss Wanna One :( I cried so hard during Therefore but right now, I'm doing somewhat fine. It's hard to accept but there's nothing that I can do. 
> 
> This might be the last chapter/ I migth continue, I don't really know. Thank you for reading tho. I appreciate it. TT


End file.
